fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katastrofa w samolocie
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 9 Chris próbuje się opalać na pomoście, ale zasłania mu wielki statek kosmiczny. Chris: Hej! Jesteście niegrzeczni! Zaraz pójdziecie do kąta! (Na cześć Mistermenka, buja. :3) Hej? Co ja gadam? Wstał z leżaka i poprawił koszulę. Chris: Egrhh... Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę! W tajemniczych okolicznościach zaginęła nam zawodniczka, Dawn, którą natychmiast wyrzuciłem. Jestem wredny, co nie? Niewinna minka. Chris: Ostatecznie i tak odbyło się zadanie, które podzieliłem na dwie części. Pierwsza, czyli odnalezienie kostki z logiem na statku. Druga, czyli wyścig. Ostatecznie wygrały Szczury, ale i tak nie odbyła się ceremonia. A moja niespodzianka tak im się spodobała, że śpią teraz... A, nie ważne! Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Po chwili kosmici porwali naszego prowadzącego. Samolot Wszyscy smacznie śpią na fotelach w 1 klasie. Po chwili odgłos wiertarki, obudził wszystkich zawodników. Jo: Chris! My chcemy spać! Zoey: Właśnie! Po tej kolacji boli mnie brzuch! Scott: Zamknijcie się, laski. Chcę spać. Brick: Słuchajcie? My już nie jesteśmy w obozie Wawanakwa! Wszyscy: CO?! Po chwili wszyscy byli już na nogach. Jo: Mówiłam! Ale ja jestem naiwna. Cameron: Znajdźmy Chrisa! Scott: Świetny pomysł, patyczaku. Anne Maria: Mrrr! Scott dziwnie spojrzał na Anne Marię. Scott: '' Zaczynam się bać Anne Marii. Niby ostatnio trochę się poprzytulaliśmy, ale to koniec! Ja przecież mam Dakotę. Żart. Buhahahaha! ''Info: Pokój Zwierzeń znajduje się w samolocie. Anne Maria: Scotty ma rację. Mrau! Anne Maria: '' S.C.O.T.T. To jest materiał na męża idealnego. Mrau! '''Zoey:' Anne Mario, proszę, uspokój się. Scott: Dzię-ku-kuję. Anne Maria: Przecież ja nic nie robię! Jo: Więc co robimy? Szukamy tego McLean'a? Brick: Nie mamy wyboru. Zoey: Więc jak się dzielimy? Jo: Normalnie. Szczury idą w lewo, a Larwy w prawo. I Jo, a zaraz za nią Brick i Lightning poszli w lewą stronę. Cameron: Ehh, idziemy? Scott: Ale ty pierwszy. Robisz za naszą tarczę. I popchnął "przyjaciela". Scott i Zoey poszli za nim. Została tylko Anne Maria, która najwyraźniej bała się zostać sama. Anne Maria: Zaczekajcie! Pobiegła za nimi. Stołówka Szczury truchtem wbiegli do stołówki. Zdziwieni ogromnym bałaganem, postanowili poszukać kogoś w kuchni i przy okazji coś zjeść. Brick: Nie rozumiem o co tu chodzi! Otworzył lodówkę i wyleciała z niej jakaś kartka. Nikt jednak jej nie zauważył. Każdy zabrał to co mu się podobało i wszyscy usiedli przy stole. Jo: Chwileczkę... A kto pilotuje ten samolot? Brick: Yyy... Lightning: Lightning to sprawdzi! Wstał, ale przewrócił się o wcześniej wspomnianą kartkę. Lightning: Głupia kartka na której pisze: "Pomocy!". Wszyscy: CO?! Jo: Dawaj tę kartkę. Lightning podał Jo kartkę. Ta zrobiła wielkie oczy i podała ją Brick'owi. Brick: Hmm... Coś tu się nie zgadza. Wstał i poszedł gdzieś. Lightning: Gdzie on poszedł, ej? Jo: Nie wiem, ale musimy iść za nim! Zrzuciła Lightning'owi kanapkę i pobiegła za Brick'iem. Lightning: Hej! Moja kanapka! Pobiegł za Jo. Bagażownia Szybko do bagażowni dotarła drużyna Larw z Cameron'em na czele. W bagażowni, jak to w bagazowni było mnóstwo bagaży, a w powietrzu było czuć mocny, metaliczny zapach. Mimo wszystko postanowili przeszukać bagaże. Okazało się jednak, że wszystkie bagaże są zamknięte na klucz. Zoey: O co tu chodzi? Ehh, jak ja nienawidzę tego show! Scott: Spokojnie, kochana. Złość pięknośći szkodzi. Anne Maria: Grr! Anne Maria:'' '' Niby czemu on to mówi do Zoey? Ona znowu chce mi ukraść chłopaka! Wrr! Cameron: Hej! Znalazłem jakieś ślady! Zoey: Ślady prowadzą... do zamurowanej ściany? Anne Maria: To na pewno tajemne przejście! Cameron leciutko dotknął ściany, a ta otworzyła się. '' '''Cameron:' Wchodzimy. Wszyscy pospiesznie weszli przez tajemne przejście. Po chwili drzwi zostały przez kogoś zamknięte. Jednak nie wiadomo do końca kogo. Kabina pilota Brick przybiegł tu. Był zdumiony, że nikt nie pilotuje samolotu. Uspokoił się, kiedy zobaczył włączonego autopilota. Po chwili przybiegła Jo oraz Lightning z majonezem na głowie. Brick: A tobie co się stało? Lightning: Ten koleś Jo mnie popchnął i wpadłem w plamę od majonezu! Jo: Hahaha, ale przyznasz, że wyglądasz teraz uroczo. Jo nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Mimo wszystko Brick utrzymywał kamienną twarz. Brick: To zaczyna się robić dziwne... Tu musi ktoś być! Jo: Ale nikogo nie ma. Chef i Chris na pewno teraz się z nas śmieją. Brick: Może tak, a może i nie. Lightning: Lightning uważa, że to wszystko jest głupie! A może sami przejmiemy stery? Jo: Tak? A umiesz latać, matole?! Lightning: Nie wiem, bo nigdy nie próbowałem! Sh-Boom! Lightning już miał usiąść za sterami, ale Brick go zatrzymał. Brick: Daj spokój. Lightning: Ale tu dużo guziczków! Wcisnął jeden, czerwony. W tej chwili kabina pilota się zamknęła, a uczestnicy wpadli w panikę. Pojawił się malutki monitorek i zaczął odliczać czas. Teraz została już im tylko godzina... Bagażownia, tajemne przejście Okazało się, że Cameron zapomniał o jednym - że w tajemnych przejściach zwykle nie ma światła. Na szczęście to tajemne przejście było świetnie oświetlone. Scott: I co teraz? Cameron: Chwila, myślę. Scott zaczął mu pukać w głowę. Scott: To myśl, bo nie mam zamiaru tu sterczeć. Anne Maria próbuje użyć swojego lakieru, ale okazuje się, że jest pusty. Anne Maria: Myśl szybko, bo lakier mi się skończył! Cameron: Cicho! Dzięki, Zoey, że chociaż ty nie marudzisz. Scott: Eee.. Jej tu nawet nie ma? Cameron i Anne Maria spojrzeli zdziwieni na Scott'a. Scott: '''No co? '''Anne Maria: Nie ma Zoey, idioto! Została porwana! Scott: Phi, wielka mi strata. Anne Maria: Serio? Anne Maria: '' O ja, on jej nie kocha! '''Scott:' Serio. Przecież mamy Cameron'a. Cameron'a jednak też nigdzie nie było. Anne Maria: To się robi dziwne... Cameron: Hej! Chodźcie tutaj! Na polecenie Cameron'a, Anne Maria i Scott pobiegli do Cameron'a. Kabina pilota Zegar dalej odliczał czas jednej godziny. Szczury jednak nie panikowały tak bardzo jak wcześnie, ale byli przerażeni. Lightning miał pomysł wyważenia drzwi, no ale jednak mu się to nie udało. Teraz leży na posadzce na w pół przytomny, a Jo próbuje pomóc pracującemu Brick'owi. Jo: Szybciej! Już prawie jest po nas! Jo siedzi z nogami na plecach Brick'a i sączy sok. Brick: Dzięki, że mi pomagasz Jo. A tak właściwie, to skąd wzięłaś ten sok? Jo: Emm.. Nie ważne! Pracuj! Brick: A jak tam Lightning, trzyma się? Jo: Jasne, tylko tak jakby go nie ma. Brick: JAK TO NIE MA?! W tym czasie drzwi od kabiny zamknęły się. Jo próbowała je otworzyć, ale nic z tego. Jo: Otwierajcie te drzwi! Natychmiast! Na prośbę Jo, drzwi otworzyły się. Jo: Czemu to było takie proste? Brick: Nie ważne! Musimy znaleźć Lightning'a! I wybiegli z kabiny pilota. Zegar ani myślał się zatrzymywać i pokazywał czas 52 minut. Bagażownia, tajemna przejście Cameron oglądał właśnie Jo i Brick'a uciekających z kabiny pilota. Po chwili pojawili się Anne Maria i Scott. Scott: Eeee? Anne Maria: Ale skąd tu ten telewizor? Cameron: Nie wiem, ale... Chociaż, tak! Wiem! Scott: Serio? Oświeć nas. Cameron: A kto lubi oglądać dzieciaków, którzy występują w pewnym show i są na dodatek nie zrównoważeni? Anne Maria: Emm.. Ty? Cameron: Ja? Chris! Anne Maria: Serio? Nie ma go tu... Nagle usłyszeli jakieś głosy. Cameron: Wiejemy! Zaczęli uciekać. Na szczęście nie zostali przez nikogo zauważeni. Pojawił się Chris. Chris: Ehh, ale te dzieciaki są głupie. Wyjął telefon i zaczął z kimś rozmawiać. Chris: Zrób z nimi co trzeba. Masz wolną rękę. Głos z telefonu: Dzięki, szefie! Już się za nich biorę! Chris zaczął się szyderczo śmiać. Pierwsza klasa Brick i Jo dysząc dobiegli właśnie tutaj. Jo: I co teraz? Tego bezmózga i tak już nie odnajdziemy! Brick: Musimy znaleźć Larwy! I to szybko! Jo: Jasne, jasne. Tylko powiedz mi... Gdzie? Po chwili w to samo miejsce przybiegła drużyna Larw... A właściwie to co z nich zostało. Brick: Gdzie Zoey i Anne Maria? Cameron: Anne... CO?! Miałeś ją pilnować! Scott: Nie krzycz na mnie. To nie ja podstawiłem jej nogę. Jo: Zostałam jedyną żyjącą dziewczyną? Wspaniale... Scott: Szczerze, to i tak każdy z nas traktuje Cię jak chłopaka. Nawet ten idiota Lightning mówi do ciebie jak do kumpla. Jo złapała Scott'a za koszulę i podniosła w górę. Jo: Jeszcze raz coś powiesz to... Scott: '''To co? '''Cameron: Uspokójcie się. Jo puściła Scott'a, a ten spadł na Cameron'a. Jo: Jak sobie życzysz. Brick: Słuchajcie! Teraz musimy trzymać się razem. Jo: Skoro musimy.. Chwila! Zostałam jedyną żyjącą dziewczyną! Scott: Serio? I tak wszyscy sądzimy, że jesteś chłopakiem. nawet ten idiota, Lightning mówi do Ciebie jak do kumpla. Jo: Wiesz co? Mogli ciebie porwać zamiast Anne Marii. Wielka strata... W czasie ich kłótni prawie niezauważony do pierwszej klasy wszedł mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu... Mężczyzna: Emm... Scott: No jasne, że wielka! Jestem tutaj najwartościościowszym zawodnikiem! Jo: To był sarkazm! Nie wyczułeś tego? Mężczyzna: PRZEPRASZAM! Scott i Jo odskoczyli i schowali się za Brick'iem i Cameron'em. Jo: Co pan tu robi? Mężczyzna: Ja? Chciałbym wydostać się z tego samolotu. Tak jak wy. Cameron: To wspaniale! Widział pan coś podejrzanego? Mężczyzna: Nieee... Ale mogę was zaprowadzić do pewnego miejsca. Brick uważnie przyglądał się mężczyźnie. Spod jego płaszcza wyłaniała się broń, podobna do siekiery. Cameron: Świetnie. To idziemy. Brick: On ma broń! Jo, Brick i Cameron: CO?! Wtedy mężczyzna wyciągnął swoją broń i zaczął ją wywijać na prawo i lewo. Cameron: Nie zabijaj nas! Mężczyzna: A kto mi zabroni? Jo: Hej! Weź go! I popchnęła Scott'a w stronę mężczyzny. Dało to drogę ucieczki reszcie. Mężczyzna szybko złapał Scott'a za szyję i przeciął swoją ofiarę na kawałki. Tego jednak już nikt nie zauważył... Główny pokład Jo, Brick i Cameron przybiegli właśnie tu. Mieli jednak problem, bo w całym samolocie zgasło światło. Na szczęście Brick miał latarkę. Jo: Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony jak widzę... Cameron: O co tu właściwie chodzi? Ale świetny pomysł z popchnięciem Scott'a, Jo. Jo: '''Dzięki. I tak by nam się nie przydał. '''Jo: ' Chociaż pozostała dwójka również mi się nie przyda. Cóż, ale i tak nie mogę działać na własną rękę. '''Brick: Macie jakiś plan? Cameron: Taak.. Jo: Więc? Cameron: Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się do kabiny pilota. Jo: Już tam byliśmy.. Cameron: Jasne, ale pewnie nie zauważyliście jednego. Jo: Niby czego? Cameron: '''Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. '''Brick: Więc chodźmy. Jednak zamiast iść, pobiegli. Kiedy Cameron i Brick wybiegli, przed Jo zamknęły się drzwi. Czekał już na nią mężczyzna w płaszczu. Mężczyzna aka Morderca: Znowu się spotykamy. Jo: Serio? I tak mi nic nie zrobisz! Jednak Jo uciekając, potknęła się o walizkę. Jo: Przecież wcześniej jej tu nie było! Morderca: Tym gorzej dla Ciebie, skarbie. Po chwili było już tylko słychać krzyki Jo. Kabina pilota Do kabiny wbiegli Cameron i Brick. Cameron natychmiast usiadł za sterami, a Brick podtrzymywał drzwi. Brick: Świetnie, Jo też już nie ma. Cameron: Spróbuj mi teraz nie przeszkadzać. Brick: Co chcesz zrobić? Cameron: 'Skontaktować się z wieżą lotniczą. Oni muszą coś wiedzieć! ''Ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. '''Brick: Kurcze! Morderca przebił drzwi swoją siekierą, ale nie trafił w Brick'a. Brick: '''To był głupi pomysł, żeby tutaj przybiec! '''Cameron: BAZA! Tu Cameron! Morderca złapał Brick'a za nogę i "wciągnął" za drzwi. Po chwili było słychać jego krzyki. Cameron: Kurcze! Morderca stał już za Cameron'em, kiedy ten się obrócił. Cameron: I tak mnie nie pokonasz! Zaczął iść w jego stronę. Morderca zaczął się cofać. Cameron: Boisz się mnie? Morderca: Taak... I w tej chwili potknął się o leżącego Brick'a. Ten ocknął się i znowu zemdlał. Pojawił się Chris i reszta uczestników. Chris: Brawo, Brick! Znowu ratujesz swojej drużynie tyłek! Podniósł jego rękę w geście triumfu. Cameron: To było tylko zadanie?! Scott: Jasne, a co myślałeś? Cameron: Ale to przecież tylko mnie nie złapał morderca! Chris: Ale to Brick go pokonał. A ty i twoja drużyna spotka się ze mną na ceremonii. Scott: Brawo, idioto. Cameron westchnął. Morderca: Chris, mogę się już ujawnić? Chris: Jasne! Poznajcie mojego nowego asystenta... Kevena! Keven: Hej ludzie. Zoey: Chris, ale jak my się teraz dostaniemy na wyspę. Chris: Emm... Brick ocknął się. Brick: Hej! Kierujemy się wprost na jezioro! Wszyscy: NIEEEEE! Jezioro Wawanakwa Wszyscy płynęli w małym pontonie. Jo i Keven wiosłowali. Zoey: Tak właściwie to skąd ten ponton? Chris: Są chwile w których się przydaje. Jo: Brawo, Chris McIdioto! Chris: To nie moja wina. Za wolno was łapał! Keven: '''Hej! Mnie w to nie mieszaj! '''Scott: To przecież wina Cameron'a, ludzie. Cameron: '''Co ja? To nie moja wina! '''Anne Maria: Nie kompromituj się. Zoey: To przez Ciebie znowu kogoś wyeliminujemy.. Chris: Hello? Może zamiast marudzić zaczniecie wiosłować? Oberwał od Jo wiosłem. Chris: '''Hej! Mogłabyś uważać? '''Jo: Jasne. Wrzuciła Chris'a do wody i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Chris: Brr! Moje włosy! Po chwili Chris wrócił do pontonu, a Keven i Jo zaczęli wiosłować. Domek Szczurów Jo oraz Lightning ścigali się w robieniu pompek. Brick natomiast leżał na łóżku z ręcznikiem na głowie. Jo: 99... 100! Ha! Znowu wygrałam! Lightning: Oszukiwałeś! Jo: '''Jesteś cieniaskiem. '''Lightning: Uważaj co mówisz, gościu! Brick: Przestańcie się kłócić.. Jo: Spisałeś się dzisiaj, żołnierzu. Brick: Dziękuję. Lightning: Hej, Jo! Chodź pobiegać! Tym razem to Lightning wygra! Sh-Boom! Lightning wybiegł, a zaraz za nim Jo. Brick: '' Nie wiem o co im chodzi... Ja nawet nie wiem dlaczego wygrałem! Domek Larw ''Dziewczyny były już po niezłej kłótni, co oczywiście można było wywnioskować po bałaganie w domku. Scott jak gdyby nigdy nic słuchał muzyki, a Cameron'a nie było. Zoey: Ale ja przecież nic nie zrobiłam! Anne Maria: Kłamiesz! Całowałaś go! Prawda, Scott? Scott: Jasne.. Chyba. Anne Maria: CHYBA?! Scott: A o co chodzi? Zdjął słuchawki. Zoey: Ona uważa, że Cię całowałam! Scott: Całowała? Bleee.. Anne Maria: Hej! Nie obrażaj mojej przyjaciółki! Scott: Eee? Scott: '' Może tak zagłosować na jedną z nich? Nieee... '''Zoey:' Przyjaciółką? Anne Maria: Jasne, zawsze nią byłaś. Zoey: Jej! Zaczęły się przytulać. Anne Maria: Ale uczesz te włosy, co? Zoey: Jasne! Scott: Ceremonia Chris: I co tam, Larweczki? Po tej ceremonii zostanie was już tylko trójeczka.. Scott: Świetnie, umiesz liczyć. Chris: Dzięki, Scott. A no tak, łap swoją piankę! Rzucił mu piankę. Scott: 'Dzięki. ''Spojrzał na smutnego Cameron'a. '''Chris: Zoey... Tobie również nic nie grozi! Zoey złapała swoją piankę. Zoey: Dziękuję! Chris: Więc Anne Maria czy Cameron? Anne Maria: 'Kto na mnie głosował? ''Spojrzała gniewnie na Zoey. '''Chris: Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Anne Marii? Tak! Anne Maria łapie swoją piankę. Anne Maria: Tak! Chris: Cóż, Cameron. Dzisiaj Ci nie poszło. Załamany Cameron powędrował do portu wstydu. Port Wstydu Cameron siedzi już w katapulcie. Chris: Jakieś ostatnie życzenia? Cameron: Tak! Dziewczyny, uważajcie na... Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo został wystrzelony. Anne Maria: Co on powiedział? Chris: A czy to ważne? Kto odpadnie w następnym odcinku? Czy Scott znajdzie sobie kolejną ofiarę? Czy Anne Maria znowu będzie zła na Zoey? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót... Na... WYSPĘ!